


The Fire Lord and the Warrior

by Owl94



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl94/pseuds/Owl94
Summary: Sokka and Zuko try to tackle a project together, but when they are by themselves for the first time ever pent up feelings finally get revealed.





	

If Zuko had known how much paperwork would be involved in becoming Fire Lord he might not have taken the job.

Frustrated Zuko pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, letting the maps he had been staring out fall onto his desk. “That’s it. I’m done for today. If I have to look at one more Earth Kingdom map disputing the official boundaries I’m going to set this whole place on fire.”    

 Sokka was sitting on the ground in Zuko’s office with dozens of papers strewn around him in a vaguely circular configuration. He had accidentally created a small paper fortress around himself, trapping himself against a wall. He didn’t seem to mind. He was still looking over everything with a sustained energy and excitement that baffled Zuko. _Does he ever get tired? And how can he look at all those papers at once? There’s no way that makes any sense to him_.

“You go ahead. I have all the letters from the territories that want to join Republic City, and official Earth Kingdom maps from before the 100 Years War. I just have to transfer the boundaries of the territories that want to secede from the old maps onto the new map and then we’ll have our borders! And the Earth Kingdom can’t dispute them if we use their official borders!”

Zuko was so tired that he struggled to follow Sokka’s train of thought. “Whatever Sokka. I’m going to bed. I trust you to figure it out.” Zuko got up and began carefully stepping between all of Sokka’s piles of paperwork to get to the door. “You figure everything out, I’m sure this will be no exception.”

 

Sokka was exhausted. He had been working at an intense pace even for him. Ever since his break up with Suki he’d felt…strange. Part of him missed Suki, but not in the way that he expected to. Not in the way he’d missed Yue. He wasn’t sure if he’d really ever felt a connection to Suki or if they both just kind of…gravitated to each other during the war out of a need for some sort of connection. They really didn’t have that much in common. When he’d first met her he’d enjoyed flirting with her, because who doesn’t want to flirt with a kickass warrior? But the longer they stayed together the more forced it felt.

Suki had ended it after spending some time with him, Aang, and Katara in the South Pole.  She’d told him that seeing how happy they were together made her realize that she and Sokka didn’t actually have that. Sokka hadn’t even tried to argue with her. He’d been thinking the same thing and was a little relieved that he wasn’t the only one who felt uncomfortable with everything.

That had been a couple months ago. Afterward she’d returned to Kyoshi Island and Sokka had stayed in the South Pole, helping with anything and everything that came up. There was plenty going on in the South Pole but Sokka had felt restless. So when he heard Zuko was having issues with the Earth Kingdom over the official boundaries of Republic City Sokka had jumped at the opportunity to go to the Fire Nation and help. He’d figured the change of scenery would be good for him.

It turned out that being in the Fire Nation had just made things _way_ more complicated for him.

           

The day Sokka arrived at the Royal Palace in the Fire Nation, Zuko had been standing outside in his formal Fire Lord clothes. The sun had glinted off the golden flame crown in his hair, the wind made his cape billow around him and he smiled at Sokka as if there was no one in the world he’d rather see. Sokka’s heart had skipped a beat. Zuko looked like some sort of dashing young king from a fairy tale…and the more Sokka thought about it the more he realized that’s more or less exactly who Zuko was.

Zuko was young, charming, and powerful. The three years that had passed since the end of the 100 Years War had only improved Zuko. He’d grown even taller and filled out a little, so he no longer looked like a strong teenager, but a lean and powerful young man. He carried himself with a calm dignity and self-assurance that made him look both at home and in charge in every situation he ever found himself in.

This was not the first time Zuko had caught Sokka’s eye but he tried to ignore it the way he had for the past several years. This time though…it was different. For the first time they were both single and both alone. Usually they only spent time together with the rest of Team Avatar but for the past few days it had just been the two of them. No friends, no girlfriends, even Uncle Iroh was conspicuously absent.

With no other distractions Sokka found himself noticing things about Zuko. Like how he bit the inside of his lower lip when he was trying to concentrate, making his lips pucker slightly as if he was pouting. Or how Zuko would roll up his sleeves when he sat at his desk, revealing his muscled forearms. And his smell… it drove Sokka crazy. It was this infuriating manly mixture of smoke and cedar with the slightest hint of jasmine.

Sokka had begun intentionally sitting as far away from Zuko as he could without drawing attention to it whenever they were working together in Zuko’s office. Otherwise Sokka was afraid he wouldn’t be able to resist burying his face in his friends shoulder and inhaling that amazing scent that drove him crazy.

 _Sokka. Focus. Maps_. He had figure it out. He had the answer. He’d just told Zuko… _Where did I put the new map? Is this it? Wait…no that’s the Fire Colonies Map. Is that what I wanted?_  Sokka groaned and let himself slump onto the wall behind him. _I’ll just rest my eyes for a few seconds. Then I’ll figure this out, just like Zuko said I would. He said I figure everything out. He’s always saying nice things like that…_

Zuko woke up the next morning at sunrise the way he did every morning. He stretched and had a cup of tea in his private chambers and then headed out into the gardens for his morning firebending practice.

He knew Sokka was a late sleeper so he didn’t think anything of it when Sokka didn’t show up for breakfast after Zuko’s workout. He ate by himself and tried to remember what Sokka had told him last night before bed. _Old maps. Yes! He had the antique Earth Kingdom maps. He was going to use those for references for the borders. Spirits, it’s annoying how smart that guy is when he wants to be._  

Zuko piled a plate high with all the meats that had been set out that morning and a few cakes to take to Sokka. He’d eaten with Sokka enough times to know exactly what he’d want. He balanced it one hand and in the other carried a steaming tea kettle and two cups. He’d gotten really good at balancing lots of dishes working at the Jasmine Dragon and was surprised at how often that skill came in handy.

Food and tea in hand Zuko finally made his way to his office. Sokka was fast asleep leaning against the wall, still trapped by his moat of paperwork. Sokka had been falling asleep in the office most nights, but this was the first time he hadn’t even made it to the large leather sofa against the back wall. _I don’t know what that guy has against beds_. Zuko began stepping over paperwork to get to Sokka who let out a loud snore. _Being able to sleep that well is not natural. No wonder he never makes it to bed, he could sleep anywhere._

 Zuko had finally managed to clear a space for him to set down Sokka’s breakfast. He gently shook his shoulder. “Hey. Wake up. I brought you breakfast.”

Sokka seemed to barely register Zuko’s presence. His eyelids fluttered slightly and he muttered to in his sleep, “Thanks babe.” He immediately fell back asleep. Zuko was grateful that he hadn’t woken up to see how intensely he was blushing. _What’s wrong with me? He was talking in his sleep! He probably thought I was Suki or something._ But there was no denying that when Sokka called him babe Zuko felt a bright burst of joy inside of himself.

Zuko composed himself as best as he could and roughly shook Sokka again. “Sokka. Wake up. Did you finish drawing the borders from the old map last night?”

Sokka finally opened his eyes fully.

“What’s going on?” he asked. He still looked confused and although he was technically awake Zuko could tell he wasn’t quite with him yet. Sokka was always groggy and confused for a few minutes after he woke up. He would talk and move around but made absolutely no sense and didn’t seem to understand what was going on around him. It was kind of cute. It was also kind of annoying since Zuko was very much a morning person and liked to be productive first thing. He hated waiting for Sokka to regain his wits.

 “Come on man, wake up. I brought you breakfast,” he said and gestured to the plate of food he’d put by Sokka’s knees.

“That’s so sweet of you,” Sokka said, his words still thick and slightly slurred. Then he leaned forward and kissed Zuko, wrapping one arm around the back of Zuko’s head to bring him close to him and giving him a long slow kiss on the lips as if he had done it a million times before.

 

  _Zuko is so sweet. He brought me breakfast. And his lips are so soft. Such a good kisser! Wait…_

Sokka fully woke up and realized what he’d done in the middle of the kiss. He panicked and tried to jump back away from Zuko, but there was a wall behind him so he couldn’t go far. His heart began to race. He felt his face turn bright red as the panic set in. Zuko hadn’t moved. Sokka could see how tightly coiled every muscle in Zuko’s body was as he tried to keep his composure. Zuko looked down at the ground so Sokka couldn’t read his expression.

 “I…I’m so sorry. I…I was dreaming…and well…then you were there and you said breakfast and…I didn’t even think…” Sokka babbled. He couldn’t form coherent sentences, partially because there was so much he couldn’t tell Zuko. Like that he’d been dreaming that he’d spent the night in Zuko’s bed in a very not platonic sort of way. And then when he’d heard Zuko say breakfast...his dream had seemed so real. It made perfect sense for Zuko to be bringing him breakfast in bed after such a magical night together. So he’d done the natural thing and kissed him. Except that was definitely not the natural thing to do to a friend who had never shown any interest in him and who would probably not interested in the sort of thing Sokka had been dreaming about.

“Right.” Zuko said, still not looking Sokka in the face. He stood up and began to back away. “Everyone knows how out of you are when you first wake up. It’s no big deal. I’m just-uh- I’m gonna step out for a minute.”

 

Zuko stood in the hallway and let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt…giddy? _Is that the word for this feeling?_ Zuko wanted to start giggling. _What the hell is happening to me?_ His body felt drunk and he leaned against the wall to help him keep his bearings.

 _He kissed me! Sokka kissed me!_ His thoughts were riding the same wave of delirious excitement. He tried to reign himself back in and be rational about everything that had just happened. _He was practically asleep. He even said he was dreaming. He must have been dreaming about Suki and that’s why he kissed me. He totally panicked when he realized what he’d done. I’m sure he never wanted to actually kiss me. Best to just pretend it never happened. There’s no reason to make him feel even more uncomfortable than he probably already is._

 

Sokka felt his heart sink as Zuko rushed out of the room, not looking at him. _Well if there was any doubt about how he felt about me that’s gone._ Sokka felt tears begin to pool in his eyes. He brushed them away roughly, knowing that Zuko would probably be back soon and not wanting to get caught crying. He took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down and stood up to leave. As he tried to find a clear path to the door he almost tripped over the breakfast Zuko had brought for him and the tears came back. He felt his heart breaking as he looked at the plate of his favorite foods piled up and waiting for him.

Tears began freely streaming down Sokka’s face. The door to the office opened and Zuko stepped inside. There was no way for Sokka to hide the fact that he was crying and no turning back now. Sokka looked down, not wanting to meet Zuko’s eyes and see the judgement and disgust he was sure would be there. Instead he rushed out of the office and practically sprinted to the guest chamber Sokka was officially supposed to be staying in. He slammed the door behind him and flopped onto the bed which was still perfectly made.

 

Zuko had expected things to be awkward but he never would have guessed that Sokka would be crying. Zuko froze as he saw the tears streaming down his friend’s face. A part of him wanted to rush to him and pull him into his arms, but this was all still so new and unexpected that he hesitated. In those few seconds of hesitation Sokka had left the office. Zuko heard the door to Sokka’s guest chamber a few hallways down slam a little bit later.

In that moment Zuko made a decision. _I’m not letting this chance slip away_.

Zuko tried to walk at a normal pace to Sokka’s room. He felt fidgety and anxious but tried to push that down. He knocked on Sokka’s door and heard a muffled sound in response that had no discernable meaning. He pushed open the door and saw that Sokka was lying face down on his bed, his face buried in his pillow.

Zuko walked over to the bed and sat on the side of it. He felt awkward and stiff but couldn’t figure out what would be the more natural way to behave in this situation. “Um…” _Great. Good start Zuko. Why am I so bad at this?_

_Great. So it turns out dying from embarrassment isn’t possible because if it was my heart would have stopped by now._ Sokka could feel Zuko sitting rigidly on the very edge of his bed and heard him fumble for words and come up with nothing. _He’s trying to let me down easy without ruining our friendship. Why does he pick now to be awkward and considerate? Couldn’t he have given me a few hours to get myself together?_

Sokka sighed and decided to put Zuko out of his misery. _This is my fault after all. It’s not fair to him to have to figure out how to deal with it._

He rolled over so his face was no longer buried in a pillow and sat up, bringing his legs beneath him in a cross legged position and gently resting his hands over his stomach as if he was holding himself. It was a defensive posture but he didn’t even realize it.

“Listen Zuko, you don’t have to say anything. I know you don’t…uh… like me like that. I swear I wasn’t trying to change your mind or anything. I just…wasn’t thinking and it just happened. I’m sorry. We should just forget all about all of this and act like it never happened.”

 “No.”

 Sokka was shocked by that response. He finally looked at Zuko. His dark eyes were blazing…but not with anger or disgust. He looked determined. Even his posture wasn’t what Sokka had pictured when he’d felt him sit down. Zuko didn’t look tense and awkward, he looked tightly coiled, like he was ready to spring into action at any second and was working really hard to restrain himself.

           

 “What?” Sokka looked completely dazed. His voice was breathy and quiet as if he was almost afraid to ask the question out loud.

“I’m not going to pretend it never happened Sokka. It would haunt me for the rest of my life if I tried.”

Zuko felt the tension in his body release as he found his words. He adjusted himself on the bed so he was sitting cross legged across from Sokka and finally said the words he’d almost been afraid to think for years now.

“I remember when I first met you. You were so young and silly. At first I hated you for it. I thought you were immature and stupid. Weak. But then I slowly began to realize that you are incredibly smart. You are unbelievably brave. You aren’t even a bender but I’ve never seen you back down from a fight or panic when there was a problem. You were everything I never got to be. Young and heroic with tons of friends. Girls were constantly hanging all over you. For a long time I thought of you as a sort of role model. You had all this pressure on you all the time but it never seemed to get to you. You were still so happy and confident in yourself and never felt the need to change yourself for anyone. I wanted to find that for myself, and I think I have now. In my own way at least. And…I realized that I wasn’t just looking up to you. I’ve been in love with you for years. Every time I saw you I’d notice things, like that you’re taller than me now. Or that you wear a blue bead with a moon design at all times in your hair for Yue. I know that this could ruin our friendship…but I just had to tell you.”

Finally finished with his speech Zuko looked into Sokka’s face. They locked eyes and before Zuko could try to decipher Sokka’s facial expression Sokka grabbed Zuko’s face and pulled him to him in another kiss.

           

Sokka felt like his heart was going to explode. He couldn’t believe that Zuko had been thinking about him for so long. When Zuko mentioned the little details about him that most people never noticed he felt so unbelievably special. Not only had someone noticed him, but _Zuko_ had noticed him. Gorgeous, powerful, perfect Zuko.

When Sokka kissed Zuko this time he made sure it was obvious that it was intentional. He put his hands on either side of Zuko’s jaw and pulled his mouth to his. Zuko’s lips were soft and full just like Sokka had remembered them and he was so grateful to have another opportunity to feel them against his. He tried to communicate all of his feelings for Zuko into that kiss.

He explored Zuko’s bottom lip, gently running his tongue over it before sucking it into his mouth. There was too much space between them. Without breaking the kiss Sokka grabbed Zuko’s waist and coaxed him forward. They were in a slightly awkward position but Sokka wasn’t in a hurry. He adjusted himself so he was keeling and Zuko was able to shift his legs out in front him. Sokka began kissing down Zuko’s jawline. Zuko let out a sharp sigh and steam issued for from his mouth. Sokka felt the unexpected heat right behind his ear and it sent a molten surge of desire through his body and made him shudder with anticipation. Zuko reached around and put both of his hands on Sokka’s ass and pulled him down so that Sokka was now straddling his legs. As he tried to adjust himself on Zuko’s lap his inner thigh brushed against Zuko’s crotch and he briefly felt Zuko’s erection press against him. Zuko let out a delicious groan at the unexpected contact.

“You liked that huh?” Sokka asked playfully. “Wait ‘til you get a load of this.” Without further warning Sokka reached beneath Zuko’s pants and began to rub his erection through his underwear.

Zuko groaned again and his grip tightened around Sokka’s hips as he tried to retain some semblance of composure.

 

Zuko’s brain was fighting a battle with his body and for the first time, perhaps ever, he was afraid it was going to lose. Willpower is everything in firebending and Zuko’s willpower was unmatched. But now that he had the man he’d been dreaming of for years in his bed, doing delicious things to his body, how could he possibly control himself? Sokka had barely touched him but the feel of his strong hands against his sensitive erection combined with Sokka’s smell surrounding him and the small sounds he was making with every breath and every movement made Zuko want to melt. If he wasn’t careful he was going to cum any second. _No. I have waited for this for too long. I won’t let it be anything less than perfect._

Zuko let out a growl of determination and pushed Sokka off of him. Sokka fell back so he was laying on the pillows and gave Zuko a wide eyed look. Zuko didn’t have time to try to decipher that facial expression, he was on a mission.

Immediately Zuko was over Sokka. He put one of his legs between Sokka’s and made quick work of removing Sokka’s tunic and then his own. Then Zuko lowered himself so he was laying on top of Sokka, careful not to crush him with his weight, and pulled him into another deep kiss. He was insistent and demanding, crushing his mouth against Sokka’s who happily met him with similar ardor. Zuko wanted to dominate, he shoved his tongue deep into Sokka’s mouth and buried his hand in his hair, pulling it as he continued to kiss him. Sokka was a little more playful. He would pull back from the kiss forcing Zuko to lean in to him, and gently nipped Zuko’s tongue and lips whenever he got the chance. Meanwhile his hands roamed over Zuko’s body as much as they possibly could. He kept trying to reach his hands back down Zuko’s pants but Zuko was having none of that. He managed to grab Sokka’s wrists and then roughly pinned them over Sokka’s head.

Now that he was fully in control of the situation Zuko took a moment to asses. He looked down at the gorgeous young warrior pinned beneath him. Sokka’s chest was glistening with sweat and rising and falling quickly, revealing a gorgeous toned stomach and defined pecs. Even through his pants Zuko could see Sokka’s erection straining to be free. Perhaps most tantalizing was Sokka’s expression. He looked up at Zuko with such…adoration and surrender that it made Zuko feel like a god.

“You’re so perfect,” Zuko said in a slightly whisper. Then a sudden possessiveness ran through his being. He had finally realized one of his most secret and unattainable dreams, he was not about to let it go. “You’re mine,” he said and the words came out with a fierce growl, as the years of pent up longing and the excitement of finally coming to fruition bubbled up into his tone.

 

 _This is so much better than my dream_ _!_  Sokka had always wished he could be a little more like Zuko. All brooding and angry and sexy. Sokka had found his niche in the world and was usually pretty happy with it, but sometimes he wished he could have that intense presence that Zuko commanded. The sheer power and threatening undercurrent of danger that could make even the most powerful bender pause before attacking him. Sokka had never had that. People were always underestimating him. He’d learned to use it to his advantage but it still stung sometimes. Now, being under Zuko, being pinned down by one of the fiercest firebenders in the world, and hearing him literally growl because of his desire for him. Sokka couldn’t have been more turned on .He wanted desperately to touch Zuko more but he had to admit, he was a big fan of being pinned down by him. That didn’t mean he was done with his teasing though.

Sokka began shifting his body, lifting and swaying his hips beneath Zuko so that Zuko’s erection was rubbing against his pelvis. Zuko let out another breath of steam which only encouraged Sokka to keep going. Zuko moaned and pulled away, creating some room between the two of them. Sokka was still firmly pinned though. Sokka waited for Zuko’s next move with bated breath. He watched as Zuko leisurely admired his body. He felt himself blush slightly at Zuko’s unmasked appreciation for what he saw. He followed Zuko’s lead and looked up at the Fire Lord. Every muscle in Zuko’s torso was clearly defined. His jet black hair had come loose and was hanging in a perfect curtain around his face. Sokka’s eyes returned to the familiar scar on Zuko’s face and as usual he felt awed that anyone could have survived something so brutal, let alone someone as young as Zuko had been when he’d endured it. He felt a familiar sense of unparalleled awe come over him as he marveled at all Zuko had survived, and all he had become. Zuko might have been the strongest person he’d ever met. And in that moment Sokka couldn’t deny he was the most beautiful.

Sokka snapped back to the present when he heard Zuko whisper something. He hadn’t caught what he’d said, but it must have been important because the look of appreciation on his face had transformed to something more dreamy. That look quickly vanished though and the hardened look of determination that he often wore returned. His next words were said with such emotion they were practically a growl but Sokka heard him this time. “You’re mine.”

The words echoed through Sokka’s whole being. That hadn’t been a casual statement or a heat of the moment exclamation. Zuko wanted him. Wanted to claim him. And from the way his eyes bored into Sokka’s he knew this wasn’t just physical. Zuko wanted him body and soul and Sokka was more than willing to oblige.

“I’m yours,” Sokka repeated with earnest. “Take me.”

 

 “Take me.”

 The second Zuko heard those words he let himself lose control. He released Sokka’s wrists to remove his pants and while he was doing it he felt Sokka’s hands at his hips, pulling off his own garments. Soon they were both naked and entwined with each other, kissing and biting and grasping each other frantically as they both succumbed to the heat of the moment.

Before he realized what was happening Zuko was flat on his back and Sokka was between his legs. He felt Sokka wrap his hand around the base of his swollen cock. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch exactly what Sokka was doing. Sokka apparently had been counting on that because as soon as he caught his eyes Sokka gave him a mischievous look and wrapped his lips around him.

Zuko’s eyes closed and he fell on his back, letting out a loud moan, as he let himself be overwhelmed by the sensation of Sokka’s hot wet mouth wrapped around him. He felt Sokka’s tongue playfully circle the head of his cock, before he sucked it back into his mouth, engulfing almost the whole length. Then he slowly let it come back out, dragging his tongue along the underside and making sure Zuko felt every excruciating second. Zuko felt Sokka remove his mouth entirely and then begin to lick up one side, over the top, and down the over side, again teasing Zuko and making the process agonizingly slow.

Finally Sokka put him back in his mouth. Zuko let out a groan of appreciation as Sokka finally began to slide his mouth up and down the shaft with a steady rhythm. Zuko propped himself back up and watched as Sokka bobbed up and down on his erection. Sokka was able to look up and meet his gaze and seeing the twinkle in those blue eyes drove Zuko crazy. He reached down and roughly put his hand in Sokka’s hair and began lifting his hips and pushing on Sokka’s head forcing him to increase the speed. The two of them maintained eye contact and he felt Sokka allow Zuko to take the lead. Zuko began to roughly force his head down at a rapid pace. He could hear Sokka gagging a little with every thrust but he could see the look on his face and see he didn’t need to stop or slow down. Greedily Zuko facefucked him, relishing in the image of his cock slipping in and out of Sokka’s mouth. He felt his orgasm build and suddenly without warning it broke free, releasing a steady wave of cum into Sokka’s mouth as Zuko still held his head in place, forcing him to swallow it all.

Spent, Zuko released Sokka and fell onto his back. His orgasm was so strong it had left him feeling almost disoriented. He felt Sokka rejoin him on the pillows and pulled him to his chest, holding him close as he tried to get his bearings back.

As he got a hold of what was going on he realized just how rough he had been. A sudden fear filled him that he had overpowered or coerced Sokka and made everything worse. He looked at Sokka, whose face was resting on Zuko’s bare chest and felt a little of his panic recede. He looked content. Not scared or guilty. Still, Zuko had to be sure.

He gently ran his hands through Sokka’s hair and Sokka looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

 

“I hope I didn’t…push you too far.” Zuko was looking at Sokka with unbelievable tenderness. There was a little bit of fear in his eyes and uncertainty in his tone. It was heartbreaking seeing him like this, even for a moment.

“That? Please. I’ve had rougher,” Sokka joked hoping to lighten the mood.

 Zuko smiled and it was clear the joked had worked. “Is that a challenge?”

 Sokka felt his stomach leap at the promise in Zuko’s tone. If he was being honest he had _not_ had rougher and wasn’t entirely sure he could handle much more.

 “You look a little tired. Maybe next time you can prove yourself,” Sokka replied quickly, his voice getting a little high betraying his nervousness.

Zuko laughed and kissed Sokka on the forehead. “Don’t worry, I’m not trying to break you. At least, not yet.”

Before Sokka could begin to imagine what that could mean he felt Zuko’s hand grip Sokka’s still prominent erection.

Sokka let out an almost shrill moan and then blushed when he heard the sound he’d just made. Zuko smiled at him playfully.

 “Sounds like you’re ready for your turn.”

“Yes please,” Sokka replied in a tight whisper as Zuko pumped his erection with his large rough hands.

Suddenly Zuko pushed Sokka onto his back and straddled him again, this time pinning Sokka’s thighs together with his legs.

Zuko continued pumping Sokka’s cock, adding a twisting motion to the surprisingly rough gesture that made Sokka emit a guttural groan. Sokka was seconds away from cumming when Zuko suddenly stopped and leaned down to kiss him.

 Sokka broke free of the kiss, irate that Zuko had left him hanging.

“What are you doing?” he demanded angrily.

Zuko didn’t even look phased. Instead he smiled knowingly at Sokka and Sokka felt his stomach flip again as he realized Zuko was teasing him.

 “Did you want something?”

Sokka blushed. “I think you know what I want!” he said trying to sound indignant but really sounding a little petulant.

 Zuko looked straight into Sokka’s eyes as an almost vicious smile slowly spread over his face.

“If you want something you have to ask for it.”

 Sokka felt his whole face turn red. He couldn’t believe Zuko was doing this to him.

“I..uh..” He cleared his throat trying to push down this unexpected wave of embarrassment. “I want you to make me cum,” he managed to get out.

 Zuko lazily licked Sokka’s collar bone, apparently unimpressed by this admission. His tongue continued down Sokka’s chest, circling his nipple before he bit it causing Sokka to let out a startled yip.

“Zuko,” Sokka moaned, tormented.

  Zuko finally looked up at him. “Oh were you talking to me? I didn’t know. Maybe tell me again and make it clear who you are talking to.”

“Please Zuko,” Sokka pleased as Zuko began licking his abs.

“Please what?”

“Please make me cum,” Sokka begged shifting his weight desperately trying to make his erection make contact with something.

 Zuko let out a theatrical sigh. “Well. You did say please.”

Suddenly Zuko had Sokka’s entire cock in his mouth. Sokka felt his erection twitch and his hips buck at the sudden pleasure after being denied for so long.

 All the teasing had stopped. Zuko set a relentless pace, bobbing up and down Sokka’s cock at a fast even pace and making sure to get all the way to the base every time.

 “Holy…ummmmm” Sokka’s curses dissolved into sharp uncontrolled moans as his orgasm finally came and rocked through his whole body.

  Zuko didn’t stop even for a second, swallowing ever drop of Sokka’s cum and then licking off everything that had dribbled down the shaft even as Sokka’s erection began to dissipate.

 

Zuko felt unbelievably happy as he held Sokka’s still naked body against his. Sunlight streamed through the windows of Sokka’s bedroom but Zuko didn’t care. He wanted to make this moment, the one he never dreamed would actually happen, last.

“You know, it’s probably almost lunchtime. People will start looking for us soon.” 

Zuko held Sokka tighter, hoping that is he ignored time it would cease to exist and he could stay in this perfect moment forever.

Sokka coughed a little. “Zuko. Babe. I get it, you’re happy, but you can’t hold me that tight, it hurts.”

Zuko relaxed his grip a little and looked down at Sokka guiltily. “Sorry. I just…don’t want this to end.” He let out a sigh. “You see, things don’t usually work out for me. Whenever I have what I think is a perfect moment it always gets ruined. I don’t want that to happen now.”

Sokka’s eyes were warm and full of understanding. “I know.” He leaned up and kissed Zuko gently to reassure him.  

When the kiss ended Zuko met Sokka’s gaze again and saw the same tenderness and love that he had seen earlier and it filled him with an immense joy

Sokka kissed him on the nose playfully and then squirmed free of his embrace. “Come on Fire Lord. You have a job to do. And I have a breakfast to eat.”

Zuko laughed and sat up to begin searching for his hastily discarded clothes.

“You know that food has been sitting out for a long time now. It’s got to be ice cold.”

Sokka pointed him thumbs at his chest with mock arrogance. “I’m from the South Pole. We eat all our food cold. In fact most of it’s still frozen!”

Zuko laughed and pulled Sokka to him, unable to resist feeling his warmth one last time before he got redressed.

“You’re such a liar,” he whispered playfully against Sokka’s ear.

 Sokka blushed. “Yeah well, get used to it. You’re stuck with me now.”

  Zuko pulled back a little surprised by those words. He saw Sokka flush even deeper at Zuko’s sudden scrutiny.

 “I mean, you said I’m yours earlier” Sokka explained a little sheepishly. “I was just doing what you said.”

Zuko placed his fingers beneath Sokka’s chin, lifting his face so their eyes could meet. “I’ve been dreaming of making you mine since I was 16 years old. If you think I’m letting you go now, you’re crazy. You’re mine and I swear to you I’m yours. I have been for longer than you know.”

Tears welled up in Sokka’s eyes that he tried to hide by burying his face in Zuko’s chest. Zuko held him close, in no rush to let him go or go back to work. As they stood intertwined in each other’s embrace a shared thought came to both of them.

 _So this is what love feels like_.

           

 

           


End file.
